The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a technique effective when applied to an RF (Radio Frequency) module used in a cellular phone or the like.
A power amplifying module has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-180151 (patent document 1). In the power amplifying module, an LDMOSFET (Laterally Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) is formed in one semiconductor chip that configures part of the power amplifying module. Such a configuration that coupling terminals formed in the surface of a wiring board equipped with the one semiconductor chip, and pads formed in a semiconductor chip are respectively coupled by wires has been disclosed in the patent document 1.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 07 (1995)-045782 (patent document 2), a plurality of wires for coupling an encrypted-data decrypting chip and a CPU chip formed over a multilayer board are formed in the multilayer board. The wires and the encrypted-data decrypting chip, and the wires and the CPU chip are respectively coupled to one another by wire bonding. The wires include wires formed in a surface layer of the multilayer board and wires formed inside the multilayer board.